1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to vector flux machines and, more particularly to a rotating flux vector machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Alternating current (AC) induction motors have been around for nearly a hundred years. Their primary inventor was Nikolai Tesla, an innovator working at the same time as Thomas Edison. Since their inception, AC induction motors have found their way into thousands of products, from consumer products such as refrigerators and air conditioning units to industrial products such as machine tools. Nevertheless, many problems have been identified with conventional AC induction motors and only now has it become possible to ameliorate and/or eliminate many of the problems.
One problem with conventional AC induction motors is inefficiency. In some cases barely half of the electrical power that goes into the motor is manifested as shaft rotation power with the rest of the input power being dissipated as heat. Power losses occur in various places throughout the motor. One place where power is lost is in the stator windings of the motor due to resistance losses. Power is also lost as a result of slippage. Specifically, slippage results because an AC induction motor must rotate slightly slower than the magnetic field generated in the stator windings in order to generate torque. More power is lost in a conventional AC induction motor as a result of resistance in the rotor core. Power is also consumed to operate integral cooling fans that are provided for cooling the motor. Still other inefficiencies result in providing excess space within the motor housing to accommodate mechanical devices for disconnecting the starter winding and in providing space and material for the starter winding itself.
Another problem with conventional AC induction motors is heat. Most of the inefficiencies described above contribute to converting electrical power into wasted heat. This wasted heat is then removed by using a large integral fan. The fan, however, also consumes power, beats the air, and so generates additional heat. Generally speaking, a conventional AC motor generates so much heat that it cannot operate at full power continuously and must be provided with internal thermal protection devices. Furthermore, as the AC motor heats up, it become even less efficient and generates an increasing amount of heat. Eventually the excess heat contributes to premature failure of the motor. The most common premature failure from overheating is manifested as damage to the bearings.
These inefficiencies are addressed in a new machine design.